<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Director by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551256">Mr. Director</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind &amp; Soul 'Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Lingerie, Loosely Inspired By That Scene In Uncut Gems Lol, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With rehearsals going well for Charlie's new play, he finds himself with a bit of downtime at the theater -- downtime he's more than eager to spend texting you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mind &amp; Soul 'Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Director</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rehearsals are going well, too well. They’re getting closer and closer to previews, and there’s less need for Charlie to micromanage, less opportunity for him to give notes. He’s already given his notes, already ironed out all the wrinkles of the production. He’s way way back in the theater, wondering how much longer he can drag this out.</p><p>He wants to get back to you. Nicole took Henry off to LA for some bullshit television show audition, so the house is empty. The hair on his arms raises in anticipation of getting to have sex in his own bed again. The thought of sex has him reaching for the burner phone, turning the brightness down low so that he doesn’t draw attention to himself.  </p><p>Without a second thought, he pulls up the back and forth conversation with you. You’re the only number saved in his burner phone, and his fingers tap the buttons on the screen that are too small for him quickly, leg already starting to bounce from excitement.</p><p>
  <b>What are you wearing?</b>
</p><p>Not a minute goes by before he feels the buzz of vibrate against his palm, and he’s rolling his eyes fondly at the reply.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If I tell you, you’ll jerk off in the theater.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>That’s a bad idea, a real bad fucking idea, but he’s already unbuttoning his pants. No one can see him back here anyway, no one needs him right now. The stage manager is calling the shots tonight, she doesn’t need Charlie, he’s all the way in the way back, with his pants unbuttoned, licking his lips.</p><p>
  <b>I’m already jerking off.</b>
</p><p>He hates how cold the text looks on its own, wishes he could say the words out loud, wishes he could call you up right there. He could if he goes to the bathroom, but no, he’s already here, already doing this.</p><p>A picture comes through then, and Charlie has to bite his tongue to hold back a groan as his hand wraps around his hard cock. You’re wearing a garter belt and stockings, and absolutely nothing else. No bra, no panties, nothing but that scrap of lace and nylon that have his head already tipping back against his chair.</p><p>
  <b>Are you touching yourself?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m so wet for you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Show me.</b>
</p><p>He’s got a good rhythm going, nice and slow. Nothing too fast otherwise he’ll come and he doesn’t know if he wants to come right now. Maybe he’ll save it for you, get himself nice and worked up so he can come all over your tits, your mouth. But he wants to tease himself, wants to see you, wants you just as worked up so that when he <em>does </em>get to come all over you, you’ll be hungry for more.</p><p>Another picture comes through, this time closer to your body, your hand between your legs. There’s slick all over your fingers, stringing in sticky strands from your cunt to your knuckles. He licks his lips and focuses on that picture, imagines it’s his fingers shoving themselves into you.</p><p>
  <b>You look good baby, can’t wait to come home and fuck that pussy.</b>
</p><p>He strokes himself off faster, just a little faster. He wants to bury his nose in your pussy, wants to lick all those juices up. And he will, he will, he just has to wait a little longer. Apparently, you’re thinking the same fucking thing, because a text comes in with lightning speed:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I need you, when is rehearsal over?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Not for another hour. How many times do you think you can come until then?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How many do you want?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He smiles, twists the head of his cock a little, slows himself down. His breathing is a little too harsh and he can feel the licks of pleasurable fire crawling up his stomach. He eventually slows to a stop, tucks his raging hard dick back into his pants, shifts around so that the friction of his boxers gives him the tiniest bit of pleasure until he can get your lips around his cock.</p><p>
  <b>No less than ten. I want you sloppy.</b>
</p><p>He shakes his head with a fond smile, when another picture comes through, your nipples hard, one hand squeezing one tight.</p><p>Throughout the rest of rehearsal, he opens up the message again and again, gets his heart racing for you, for your body, especially when you ended the conversation with:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes Mr. Director.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>